The Fell
"And all at once I get the feeling that I'll never get a chance to talk to you" Say It Isn't True – Agent Orange The 9th Day of Creation is the day of poor choices. There are those that turned their back on the Host. There are those that allied with Samael called Lucifer called the Morningstar. There are those that took for themselves mortal lovers. There are those that are just plain turd-blossoms that heaven has to cast down. These are the Fell, the Demons (as found and known in Demon the Fallen). They are no longer a part of the great work as the Angels know i. Some theorize that they still have a role to serve, but not many Angels care to think about. But it’s also not like the Demons care either. The barest percentage of the Fell can even see the Elohim anymore. In fact a great majority of the Demons believe that Source and his Ilk left the Universe far behind. Most Angels (especially among the Spheres) believe that this is due to the Demons’ inability to craft a body. for themselves. They must possess weak willed mortals (an action anathema to Angels) and thus lose their ability to see the world with their own eyes. They also lose much of their Celestial Mien when having to share a host body, and none among the Ocymte even know if the Fell still possess their true forms. At the End of the day, the whole affair leaves a bad taste in the mouths of the 8 Houses. Their former friends, family, lovers… they chose poorly and now must suffer Ostracization in the worst way possible- remaining blind to the whole affair. But even if the Fell will never again serve the Glory of the Silver City, they do serve a role as a warning to upstart Elohim that feel like skirting the rules. Also of mention is the Morningstar. He is allowed to do nothing without the will of the One. He was not bound in the Abyss like the other Fallen, and his very existence calls Ineffability into question. This is the point. What good is Faith if you are already aware of the Truth? Still, the song remains playing, and the Elohim and Fallen continue their due course. What will happen is already written, but only a few key-players know the final score. Essence Paths Essence Paths: None, just their own bastard interpretations of the Essence, which they call Lore. Essence Miens: None, just their own bastard interpretations of the Miens, which they call Visages. Seeing''' The Elohim''' According to Demon the Fallen, Source and his peeps take the money and run. This is true only so far as the majority of Demon’s can understand it. There are some few Demons that still can see the truth, however, but it isn’t easy. * First the Demon must have a paragon background rating of at least 4. Enough to really remember what it was to be that powerful in Essence (even if the Demon doesn’t remember what Essence means). * Next they actively must be looking. This is the hardest part, as most Demons have given up by the time they break through the Abyss. (Although the reconciler faction may have an easier time). If these two criterion are met, then they can attempt to truly open their eyes. The Demon’s roll is a perception roll only, with multiple criterion set for the difficulty, and successes needed. * Depending on the Form the Elohim takes, the difficulty rises higher and higher. The True Form of the Elohim is a difficulty 8. The Celestial Mien is a difficulty 9. The mortal body is a difficulty 10. However, remaining back-stage provides a strange sort of homesickness that is a difficulty 7. Most Angels don’t assume this form. * Depending on Rank also dictates the number of successes needed. 10 minus the Elohim Rank equal to successes needs to be met on the Demon’s Perception roll. Thus, a rank two Angel would need 8 successes on a Perception roll in order to be recognized as an angel. Luckily for the Demon (or Unluckily for the Angel) the roll is an extended action. And some overly curious Demon’s will follow a suspected Angel around for weeks trying to remember something about that one girl with that familiar face…. Additional Information Designations: Demons (True), the Fell (Celestial), Dumb-asses (Earthly), Jags (Pitttsburghese) Archangel Prince: Samael called Morningstar. Weakness: the Fell no longer have access to any of the blessings of the Host, and most can’t ever perceive that the Host is still around. Resonances Colors: None Numbers: None Day: None Elements: None Purpose: Known only to Source Concerto: Discordance Music: None Mage Sphere: Prime, though it wasn’t theirs to begin with and the fact that some upstart mortals have it is a problem. Hunter Creed: Wayward